


Fighting Dirty

by Starwinder042653



Series: Bingo Fics [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwinder042653/pseuds/Starwinder042653
Summary: Vin admires Ezra's fighting technique.





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Words 345  
> Written for Mag7 Bingo  
> Prompts used in this fic:  
> Fighting Dirty

**********************************  
Folks look at Ez and they don't see how dangerous he is. They see the pretty face and those fancy clothes and the manicured hands and it don't ever occur to them that he can be down right nasty when he's of a mind to be.

Take the fella that just tried to jump Ez. He probably figured that being better'n twice Ez's size meant he wouldn't have no trouble beatin' Ez up.

Yeah, right.

Soon as he reached for Ez, Ez lit into him.

Dropped into a squat and slammed the heel of his hand into the fella's knee, knocking the kneecap outta line so the fella staggered, howled with pain and kinda tilted over ta that side almost going down before he caught his weight on his other leg. 

Then Ez shifted his feet and cocked his elbow and drove it right up between the fella's legs and inta his balls.

The fella let out another howl, this one kinda high pitched and his eyes crossed and he doubled up, settin' hisself up real nice for the next step in Ez's attack plan.

Ez just swayed away from the fella, cocked that elbow again and swayed back towards'm and caught him under the chin with that elbow as the fella was doubling over and he was straightening up. 

Fella straightened right back up and blood sprayed from his mouth so I'm figuring that he likely near ta bit his tongue off.

Anyhows, he keeled right over, flat on the floor, out cold.

Took about a minute, if that, and Ez ain't even rumpled. He's standing there, brushing at his coat sleeves, like he's gone and got them all dusty. He's smirking and looking at that fella with his eyebrow raised as if ta say, "Really, what were you thinking?"

Ole Ez sure does enjoy fightin' dirty.

The End


End file.
